Amanda
Amanda Young ( アマンダヤング, Amanda Yangu) Whose real name is Karena Tailor (カリナテイラ, Karina Teira) is Darlene's twin sister. She was the only known survivor of the Jigsaw Killer (John Kramer), a man who abducts people he sees as unappreciative of their lives and forces them into death traps. Her trap is depicted in a flashback while it is described to police and the ICPO she wakes up with a device attached to her head set to rip her jaws open and is forced to kill an orphan from Wammy's House in order to get the key to her trap from his stomach. Detective David Tapp reveals that Amanda was targeted by Jigsaw for that game due to the fact that she was a drug addict. At the end of the scene, she acknowledges of Jigsaw, nevertheless, that "He helped me." It is later revealed in that Amanda started using heroin shortly after her mother, Allison stopped. She was recovered after being kidnapped by Neverending Nightmare, and found it in her mother's desk. She appears in this part of the anime as one of the subjects Jigsaw traps in the Nerve Gas House along with several other people who Detective Matthews had framed, as well as the detective's son, Daniel. As the last surviving female in the Nerve Gas House, it seems that her character is filling the role of a final girl of the trap, yet this is a red herring. In a twist ending it is revealed that Amanda is working with Jigsaw, seeing him as a father figure and agreeing to become his apprentice. Amanda claims that the test she experienced earlier ultimately saved her life, and this is what caused her to join Jigsaw. She survives the nerve gas house, saved from the violent victim Xavier by Daniel, and upon the arrival of the elder Matthews she abducts him as her first "test subject" and rescues Jigsaw from his custody. Amanda expresses vengeful tendencies toward Eric as she tells him that the "tables have turned" and that she will make him experience what it is like to be imprisoned, as she traps him in a bathroom to rot. At the end of episode 26 Amanda claims that she intends to carry on Jigsaw's work after he dies. Episode 27 specified that Amanda had been working with Jigsaw since the time of the first film, that she is the kidnapper of one of the film's protagonists, Adam Stanheight, and that she had killed Adam out of guilt shortly after said film. Flashbacks in the episode also clarified that Matthews had escaped from his trap, and engaged in a vicious fight with Amanda for the whereabouts of his son. Amanda succeeded in defeating him, and left Matthews lying on the floor. By the third film, Amanda is depicted as ignoring Jigsaw's modus operandi by creating inescapable traps that kill the subject regardless of whether or not they solve the test correctly. She also displays tendencies of cutting herself under stress. The dying Jigsaw decides to put Amanda through a test to see if she is still stable enough to carry on his work by having her work with Dr. Lynn Denlon to keep him alive while he oversees the tests of Jeff Reinhart. During the film, Amanda acts abusively toward Lynn, jealous of the attention Jigsaw is giving her, even having a fight with her at one point. At one point, she goes into another room to find the envelope that Jigsaw told her to read before his surgery, she finds a letter inside it which causes her even more distress, and upon reading its contents (which are unknown to the viewer), she breaks down and cries. The contents are revealed in episode 30. After hearing John unwittingly profess his love for Lynn during surgery (when in fact he was delirious and thought he was with his ex-wife, Jill) she refuses to remove the "Shotgun Collar" from Lynn, that will kill her if Jigsaw flatlines (dies). A heated argument about John's ethics and whether or not Lynn learned anything ensues, revealing that Amanda made her traps inescapable because she felt that the victims wouldn't have learned anything from the test they were put through (as she herself, despite John's "help" does not feel cured from her various troubles), and ending with Amanda shooting Lynn in the abdomen. Jeff appears and shoots Amanda fatally in the neck. As she dies, a saddened Jigsaw explains the nature of her test – revealing Lynn and Jeff as husband and wife – and expresses disappointment at her effectively defeating the point of his actions by giving her victims no chance to learn from the experience with her. During episode 28, Amanda's ability to pick up the much heavier Kerry's unconscious body is questioned by the FBI, leading them to believe another accomplice is helping Jigsaw (it is not yet known how the FBI knew that Amanda was an accomplice of Jigsaw, as Kerry and the police weren't aware of her involvement while investigating Troy's trap, four days before Kerry's body was found). It is discovered that the events of episode 27 and episode 28 occurred at the same time, revealing that Amanda was alive during the events of that episode. Her blood-covered corpse is found by her sister, Joy in the makeshift operating room just moments after her death. Joy is dishearted by seeing her corpse because it reveals that JigSaw's apprentice was her own flesh and blood. Darlene even broke down, seeing as how the very case she heads up is to capture the person Amanda was working for. Her mother nearly relapsed after this finding. It is later revealed that Mello wrote the upsetting letter to Amanda. After her funeral, there is no further mention of Amanda. Amanda is voiced by Satsuki Yukino in the original, Madisyn Wright in the english dub, and Emanuela Pacotto in the italian dub.